Sistahs
by Les723
Summary: ROMY! With his 2 girls Rogue and OC back in town, Logan is slowly going insane! Remy's going to get it if he doesn't behave and not just from Logan either!. Can we say Cajun shish kabobs? Yum
1. Two New Faces

When I had written this chapter the first time, I had thought it to be okay, but when I looked back at it, I wasn't too fond of it. This is very true for the second chapter. Therefore, I had redone this chapter and the next chapter to my likingI hope they are better. The plot hasn't changed at all (just the title), and it's still a ROMY!!!! Yay! Anyway, here it is

Okay, this doesn't follow any timeline, and things are a bit different. Here's how:

Magneto and his kids have mysteriously disappeared and Wanda doesn't hold a grudge at her father (it wouldn't work if she did) Those who worked for him (Remy, John, and Piotr) are now X-men. The brotherhood will have some OC's to balance them out against the X-men. (Mystique still runs them.) Some people may not appearit all depends if they can fit into the story.we'll just have to see.

That's all!

Disclaimer: I don't own x-men.

Sistahs

Chapter 1: Two New Faces

Shaded eyes scanned the hazy club looking for something interesting. Music blared from the numerous speakers placed around the club, and the dance floor was jam packed. Remy Lebeau, however, was bored. Nothing caught his eyes from this location, and bored he made his way towards the bar, eager for a drink. Flashing an id, which happened to be a fake, to the bartender, Remy happily grabbed the drink.

"Hey there handsome," a voice range out. Remy eagerly turned to find a blonde bimbo. She was beautiful, but tonight he wasn't interested in her kind.

"You wanna buy me a drink?" her high pitched voice said, causing Remy to wince.

"Non," was his curt reply as he turned in the opposite direction, looking for a quiet corner. Behind him, he could feel the rage and surprise radiating off the blonde. He smirked. Finally finding a spot, Remy sat down, sighing. For some reason he wasn't in the mood tonight. Then he heard it. A sweet southern laugh. Turning, to look at the table behind him, he saw two pair of beautiful green eyes. 0ne pair shining like emeralds.

---------------------------

They had arrived in Bayville earlier that day, and much to their surprise. The two girls had expected to arrive later that night, and were now stumped, unsure of what to do. They checked their luggage and themselves into the hotel and proceeded to drive around the quiet city. It had been a long time since they had last set foot here. Dinnertime rolled around, and hungry, the two had happened upon the club. Now they sat in a discreet corner, eating their meal.

"Now tell meh again why weh didn' jus' go an' see him tahday?" the younger of the two asked.

"'Cause," the other girl responded, "Ah ain't ready yet. 'Sides, Ah'm tired too."

"Weh should at least let 'im know weh're back" the younger one trailed off.

"Nahhe'll know when weh go visit him t'morrow."

"Fine sistah. Whaatevah ya say."

"That's raght," the older girl replied, "Now hurry up. Ah can' take much more of this pop music."

"Why too happy for ya?"

The older girl nodded, "Yes."

They both looked at each other and began to laugh.

"Pardon moi," a masculine voice interrupted, "Would de belle femme mind if Remy joined dem?"

The girl with the emerald eyes turned towards him, an icy glare meant for him, "Sorrah sugah, but the table full."

'Ouch. De femme be brutal.' Remy turned towards the younger girl, who returned him the same glare, only with peridot eyes, "Wha' she said."

"Come on now. Ya can' mean dat. Remy jus' wants ta talk."

"Well weh don' wannah talk with ya," came another cold reply as the older girl stood, "Come on 'Lettah ('Lettanot letter. It's short for something. You'll see in the next chapter) let's go."

The younger girl stood up, following her sister quickly out of the club. Remy began to follow them, trying to catch at least one of their attentions. The two reached their transportation, two motorcycles.

'Nice rides.' "Can Remy at least get ya' names?"

"No," and with that, the two girls took off, not looking back.

Remy frowned, glancing at his watch, "Merde!"

It was now midnight, and past the stupid curfew that he had to obey. Forgetting about the femmes at the moment, Remy jumped on his own motorcycle, speeding back to the institute. Quietly, Remy parked the bike outside the garage, he could put it away later. He made his way around the institute, heading to his bedroom window. Good, he hadn't been caught. Jumping into the nearby tree, he skillfully walked along the narrow branch to the unlocked window. Without a sound, he opened the window and was safely in his room. Remy sighed. He hadn't been caught.

"And where were you Gumbo?"

Okay, so he had been caught. 'Jus' act natural Remy.'

"Is that alcohol I smell?"

'Merde. Remy be dead.'

Logan stepped forward, a scowl on his face, "That's the third time this week Gumbo. It earns you extra training sessions with me. They'll have to begin the day after tomorrow though, I have Cyke scheduled for tomorrow morning."

"But Wolvie"

"Don't Wolvie mewe'll discuss this more tomorrow Gumbo. It's late. Get to bed."

And with that, Logan stalked out of his room, mumbling about killing a Cajun.

Remy sank onto his bed, "Merde. Dat homme will be da death of Remy."

Too tired to care, Remy stripped down to his boxers, instantly falling asleep as his head hit the pillow, the extra sessions not on his mind.

------------------------

Remy awoke the next morning to the sound of motorcycles. Slowly he glanced over at his clock, which read 9:01 am. 'Too earlymust be Wolvie again. Can't de homme ever let Remy get some sleep?' Pulling the covers over his head, Remy tried to get back to sleep. He would have succeeded too, had John not come barging in his room.

"Remy mate, what was that noise," he whined, "It woke me up."

"Remy don' know, now leave Remy alone."

"But Remy"

"John lea-"

Remy never got to finish his sentence though, because at that precise moment, Xavier sent them all a message.

__

Will all students please come to the main room. We have some visitors.

"Who de hell comes here dis early in de mornin'?" Remy asked grumbling. He usually wasn't that much of a grouch in the morning, but for some reason his hangover was worse than it usually was.

John shrugged. "See ya down the mate," he said, skipping out the door and down the hall, forgetting about his lack of sleep.

Remy shook his head. Something definitely was wrong with John. Figuring it was probably that stupid Warren and his latest mutant date, Remy decided just to put some pants on. He felt the need for some attention this morning, and that wouldn't happen so easily if that rich boy was here. Muttering some curses about the man under his breath, Remy grabbed his sunglasses and slowly made his way to the room. It was hectic. No surprise there.

"Hey p'tite," Remy asked Kitty, who was in front of him, "What be goin' on?"

"Oh, like, hi Remy," came her cheerful reply, "I, like, don't know for, like, sure, but I heard from Bobby, that two, like.how did he put it.two foxes were with the Professor."

"Foxes? Why would foxes be at de institute?" Remy muttered. Finally processing the info, which took a bit longer than normal because of the hangover, Remy's face lit up, "Waitdere be two belle filles here?"

"That's, like, what I said Remy," came an annoyed reply from the valley girl, "Weren't you, like, listening."

"Sorry p'tite. So where are dey?" Remy asked impatiently.

"Oh, they're, like, in the professors officewe're, like supposed to meet them in here," Kitty said, "At least that's, like, what Jean said."

Remy nodded and Kitty went to sit down by the rest of the girls as they began to chat. Remy looked at the seats available. He had two choices, sit next to Kitty and the giggling girs or next to John, who was already playing with his latest lighter. He chose niether. Instead, he found himself leaning against the wall away from the stairs. A few minutes later, the Professor came down those stairs, two figures behind him. The fell silent as everybody looked at who they were.

Remy turned to see who they were, and quickly took off his glasses to make sure. They were the two belle filles from last night! The ones who had been extremely cold towards him. Remy smirked. This would be fun if they stayed.

Xavier spoke, "Hello children. I would like you to me-"

"Hey Charles, sorry for being late," came the voice of Logan, "I had to finish traning Cyke. What's so impor-"

Logan, who was followed by a badly beaten Scott, stopped dead in his tracks. He stared at the two visitors, shock visible on his face. The teens turned to look at the girls, who in return smiled.

"Hi Daddy," the older one said, while the younger finished, "Miss us?"

Alright, I kept the same ending, but I made some major changes to this chapter. I just didn't like how it happened, and I guess I like it better now..

-Les723


	2. Introductions

I just got back from Band Camp, so I'm really trying to update all of my stories and fix this one. Wellhere it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men, just

__

Telepathic speech

"speech"

'thoughts'

Chapter 2: Introductions

Logan was too stunned to move. There, standing right in front of him, were his daughters. His first instinct was to run over and hug them, but something kept him from moving. Millions of thoughts and questions raced through his mind. Why had they come here now? What was wrong? Were they both okay? He had so many things to ask them.

"Logan," Xavier's voice said aloud, interrupting his thoughts, "Would you mind introducing us to your daughters?" _This way you can talk with them privately afterwards._

"Sure," Logan said as he indicated to the older girl, "This is M-"

"Rogue," She said interrupting her father.

"Right," Logan mumbled, "Rogue.

"And this," Logan said indicating to the younger girl, "Is Nicoletta."

Nicoletta nodded her head once, acknowledging it.

"Are they, like, mutants too?" A girl's voice asked out loud.

"Kitty!" Another voice said with shock, "That's a rude thing to say!"  
Xavier laughed, "It's alright, there's no harm in asking a simple question." He turned to Logan's daughter, "You may disclose this now if you want or wait until later."

Rogue shrugged, "Go ahead, weh don' care."

Xavier nodded, "Very well. Rogue here is a mutant. She is able to touch a person and gain their thoughts, life force, actions, and with other mutants, their powers."

A murmur broke out. Xavier's students seemed to be amazed at what he had just said.

"What a cool power!" Somebody said loudly.

The look on Rogue's face showed that she clearly disagreed.

"And Nicoletta is not a mutant," Xavier continued on, "She has, however, been through much of the same training as her sister. Logan has taught both of them how to fight and defend themselves."

So she wasn't a mutant, the teens were a bit disappointed.

"Now," Xavier spoke once again, "I would like all of you to introduce yourselves."

Ororo stepped forward first, joy visible on her face, "Children, it has been such a long time since I have seen you last. My how you have both grown into fine young adults."

As the introductions continued on, Logan couldn't help but agree with Ororo. His girls had grown quite a bit in the past five years. 'Has it really been that long?'

Rogue had changed quite a lot. She was no longer the short thirteen year old he had last seen. She had grown taller, but still managed to maintain her slim figure. Her hair, which had reached past her waist, was now chin length. To Logan's relief, her two white stripes still remained. He could remember how she threatened to dye them auburn when she got older. It looked like she had changed her mind. Dark makeup now adorned her pale face, giving her a gothic look. Adding to this look were her dark clothing. Rogue had never liked girly colors, like pink and light purple, but she had worn shades of blue, green, and some red. Now though, her clothing, from what Logan saw, was mainly black and a dark green, most likely hunter green. The one thing he was glad to see didn't change were her eyes. The sparkling emeralds that held such great amounts of emotions. They had been that way since she was little. By reading her eyes, he had always been able to see how she felt, even though she tried to hid it. Right now, those eyes showed happiness and a bit of surprise.

His younger daughter, his baby, had also grown. She was a bit on the short side, but that was the way she had always been. And, like her sister, she was slim. A stick. Her auburn hair had was the same length as he remembered it, just below the shoulders. Instead of the braids she had loved so much, her hair was down, perfectly straight. A bit of makeup adorned her face, but not like her sister. Nicoletta, or Letta as he called her, did not have a problem with pink like her sister did. Right now, however, she was dressed in black and a darker purple. 'Most likely Rogue's influence.' Like Rogue, Logan loved Letta's eyes. Two lovely peridots in a pale face. They also showed deep emotion. Unlike Rogue though, Nicoletta had mastered the technique of hiding her emotions. At this moment though, her eyes shone, and Logan knew she was glad to see him again. 'It'll be like old times..'

---------------------------------------

Remy nearly slipped down the wall he was leaning on when they had walked in the room.

'De fills from las' night!'

Indeed, they were the two who had given Remy the cold shoulder, something no one had ever done before. He wasn't prepared as he took them in. They had seemed lovely last night, but it had been a bit dark in the bar and he hadn't been able to get a good look. Now though, in the daylight, he could see they were gorgeous.

The older one, or Rogue as she called herself, had a nice figure. 'Nice curves too.' Her skin, from where Remy stood, looked creamy and pale. Her hair was auburn, with two unique stripes of white framing her face. 'Wonder if dey real?' There, on her face were the two emeralds that had caught his attention last night. They were hidden though, masked by dark makeup. 'Why hide de belle face?' When she spoke, though it was only a few words, a sweet southern drawl escaped her mouth. 'So she be a southern belle.' Her nice figure though, Remy noted with disappointment, was completely covered with dark clothing. Not one inch of skin showed, and he wondered why.

Taking one last glance at Rogue, his attention turned to the younger girl, Nicoletta. She was a bit shorter than he sister, but looked a lot alike. Her hair fell straight down to her shoulders, and it complimented her slim figure, which was also quite nice. She wore darker clothes like Rogue, but a bit more of her skin was exposed to show the same creamy color. Her face, also contained two green gems. Peridot though, instead of emeralds. Unlike her sister, the makeup was applied lightly, almost invisible. He had yet to hear her speak alone, but he guessed that she too possessed a sweet voice like her sister.

Smirking Remy Lebeau began to hatch a plan. 'Dis is going to be fun for Remy.'

------------------------------------

A cry of pain brought both Remy and Logan back to reality. Jean Gray turned away from introducing herself Rogue and Nicoletta to see Scott on the ground.

"Scott!" she cried out, her voice full of worry. She rushed over to him, immediately helping him stand up. "Professor, Scott needs to be taken to the Med Lab."

Xavier nodded, "Yes. Do not worry, he will be fine. There are only a few minor injuries."

Jean nodded, and began to lift Scott up with her powers. She felt a presence approach behind her and turned to find Nicoletta there.

"Nicoletta, what are you do-"  
Nicoletta paid no attention to Jean, and instead, turned her gaze to Scott. Slipping off a glove, she placed her hand on his forehead. The students watched as she closed her eyes, concentrating. A golden glow formed on her hand and then traveled into Scott. Instantly, his injuries began to vanish, and his whimpering stopped.

Jean was speechless, "But I thoughtI thought you didn't have powers."

"So did I," Logan's gruff voice said.

Nicoletta winced. There was a bit of anger in his voice.

He looked at her, expecting something, "Well, do you have anything to say?"

Nicoletta thought about it for a moment, then nodded, "Rogue knew 'bout it too"

Rogue looked at her like she was crazy, "Why'd ya hafta say that?oops.."

Logan opened his mouth to say something, but Xavier sent him a mental message before he could speak. _Perhaps we should discuss this privately. The four of us._

Logan nodded, as Xavier told the girls mentally. They followed him out, while Ororo and Hank took Scott to the Med Lab to make sure he was okay, leaving the X-teens in the room alone, and very confused.

------------------------

"Alright Stripes, Small Fry talk."

"Now Logan, there is no reason to be harsh, "Xavier said before turning his gaze to the girls, "Would you care to explain?"  
Rogue took a deep breath and nodded, "Ah'll do it. Well, ya see.Letta got her powahs abou' four years ago.one year afta' ya left. Weh-"

That long!" he exploded, "I thought you would be more responsible Stripes.."

"Logan, please let them continue."

"As Ah was sayin', weh told 'Rene daddy. She said not ta worrah 'bout it thoughsumthin' 'bout it not bein' harmfulAh don' remembah."

Nicoletta took over, "That's b'cause it ain't harmful. The only thing Ah can do is heal people."

"I understand," Xavier said to the girls. He directed his next comment to Logan. _At least they told some one._

Logan agreed, "I'm glad you at least told Irene, but still.."

Irene had watched over the girls for the past five years. She had been his wife's dearest friend, and when Sophie had died, she had helped comfort them all. 'Sophie' Logan wondered what his wife would think about the current situation. Sophie had passed away eight years ago, when Rogue was ten and Nicoletta was nine. He hadn't been there when she had passed away. Instead, he had been helping Charles with his institute. The news had devastated him. Logan had instantly gone back home to find his daughters in tears. Irene, their next door neighbor and babysitter, was helping them through the pain. That next year, when Rogue was eleven, she had gotten her powers. She had been terrified and lonely, not being able to touch. Luckily, her sister had been able to help her though it. It had brought the girls closer, Logan was sure of that. To be on the safe side, he brought the girls to Charles' recently founded institute to find out more about Rogue's mutation. It was then that he and the girls had meet Ororo and Hank, who had come to help Charles open it up. Logan and his daughters were invited to stay, but the girls were homesick, and he was too. They returned home, trying to get on with their lives. About five months later Charles was in need of his help and skills once more. It seemed that he had recruited three new students who were in need of training. He was reluctant to go, but his daughters, who Irene promised to take care of, convinced him to go. They promised to be good for Irene and he promised to visit. He was able to visit multiple times for the next few year, but had to stop suddenly when the girls reached 13 and 12. Sadly, he hadn't been able to visit them in the past five years. According to his girls, Nicoletta had gotten her powers four years ago, making her13 at the time. That had been one year after he had seen them last. Logan sighed, he was a horrible father. Even Sophie would agree with that.

__

No, she would not. You've had a difficult life Logan, and you've done your very best. Look at how your daughters have turned out. You could not have done any better. Things will happen, it's up to you how you deal with them.

Logan smiled. Charles was right.

"Weh're Sorry Daddy," they both said together.

He saw it in their eyes. "It's alright," he said softly, gathering them up in a hug, "I'm just glad you're here now."

Awwwww.a family moment.

Anyway, here's the newly redone 2nd chapter!

I'd like to hear what you think, so let me know!

-Les723


	3. Profiles

Sorry, but this isn't the third chapter. Instead, it is a page with the profiles of the O.C.'s in the brotherhood. In order to understand the next chapter, you'll have to know the new characters a bit. Here they are:

Shadow AKA Christian LaCroix

Age: 17

Grade: 11th

Home: Paris, France

Eyes: Blue Hair: Blonde

Family: all deceased

Powers: Working for Mystique, Christian is a demon. Instantly, he is able to call upon his powers, bringing forth black demon wings and black eyes. He is able to blend in with the darkness while in this form, and surprises his prey form the shadows. A creature of the night, he is able to use a person's fears against them in numerous ways.

Ivy AKA Melanie White

Age: 18

Grade: 12th

Home: New Hampshire

Eyes: Brown Hair: Light Green (originally Blonde)

Family: Nonmutant, a brother (25) named Jake

Powers: Melanie (as suggested by her codename), is able to control plants at her will. Any type of plant form the grass to a tree will do as she commands. She keeps an ivy whip with her at all times and it is her weapon of choice. She loves to make her appearance with falling flower petals.

Sweetie AKA Veronica Murray

Age: 16

Grade: 10th

Home: Ireland

Eyes: Pink Hair: Red

Family: Nonmutants. A sister (23) named Katy, and her mother Joanne.

Powers: One of the youngest working for Mystique, she is not to be taken lightly. A master of her hypnotic powers, Veronica is able to control people in many ways. She also possesses the agility and skills of a ninja.

Spyder AKA Zachary Cummins

Age: 18

Grade: 12th

Home: NYC

Eyes: Brown Hair: Light Brown

Family: Mutant brother named Drake.

Powers: Like his codename suggests, Zach is able to become a spider. He is able to "grow" spider legs when needed. His senses (sight, hearing, etc.) are above a regular human's. Zach is also able to make webs and can climb up some walls. The legs are retractable.

Chameleon AKA Drake Cummins

Age: 17

Grade: 11th

Home: NYC

Family: Mutant brother named Zachary.

Powers: Drake is able to blend in with any surrounding, making it almost impossible to spot him, and an excellent spy. Another bonus, Drake is able to detach and regrow most of his body parts.

Okay, those are my additions to the Brotherhood

If you have any questions about any of them or think my explanations are confusing, just let me know! I'll try and post the next chapter as quickly as I can!  
Thanx!

-Les723


	4. A Not So Peaceful Dinner

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been extremely busy with school, mainly Calculus homework and exams....

Disclaimer: Ah don' own X-men....

  
thoughts'  
/telepathy/

Chapter 3: A Not-So-Peaceful Dinner

Rogue let out a sigh of relief as she collapsed onto the bed. She had barely been able to stop herself from strangling the bitchy red head, Jean Gray. The prep had offered to give them a guided tour, and with their father and Xavier there, Rogue and Nicoletta had felt obligated to say yes. That was a _huge_ mistake. It had taken Jean three hours to show them around the mansion as she went on and on about how great all of the X-men were. Particularly Scott Summers. In every room they entered, Jean was able to provide them with some type of random fact, and a personal story, which seemed to always involve Scott. God, Rogue was sick of hearing about Scott. Everything Jean said was pointless, and Rogue could care less about it. She was getting ticked off at the red head, who seemed to enjoy being the center of attention. It also didn't help that she was trying to befriend her sister.  
There was Jean, ignoring Rogue, focusing all of her attention on Nicoletta. It seemed that the prep wasn't too fond of Rogue's gothic look, instead opting for the more normal looking of the two. Rogue didn't always like to admit it, but Nicoletta definitely could pull of the preppy look if she wanted to. She figured Jean must have noticed this as well and was trying to get her sister to become part of the selective I love Jean Gray fan club. Rogue smirked. Her attempt would be useless. Nicoletta was seeing through the whole act. Rogue scowled for the millionth time as Jean's friendly smile bore down on Nicoletta. Now she was telling her sister a joke. They both laughed, and then Nicoletta turned back to Rogue, her eyes telling Rogue just what she wanted. Jean was just making Nicoletta more annoyed as each minute ticked by.  
After what seemed like days of torture, Jean finally stopped in front of a plain wooden door in what she said was the West Hall.  
This will be your room.  
Jean then proceeded to open the door, revealing a room complete with beds and a private bathroom. There were also two desks, bookcases, dressers, and walk-in closets.  
Not bahd... Rogue commented as she stepped into the room.  
Yes. It is a rather nice room. One of the best two person rooms we have, Jean said, I have my own room, but even I have to share a bathroom with others in the hall.  
Her voice trailed off, bitter about the bathroom and she frowned momentarily. I should have my own bathroom. I wonder why the Professor gave them one..I think their room is even bigger than mine! Why didn't I get this room?'  
Jean remembered as her smile returned, The Professor wanted mw o remind you that dinner will be at six, which means you have about forty five minutes left to do as you please. If you need anything, my room is the last door on the left.  
Rogue noted, with displeasure, that the last comment was directed directly to Nicoletta. She nodded to Jean, and turned away form the prep, heading for the glass doors that lead to the balcony. Jean's eyes narrowed as Rouge ignored her.  
Thank ya, Nicoletta smiled, drawing Jean's attention away from her sister.  
Jean smiled back. She'll make the perfect slave, I mean side kick, that I need for my image.'  
With a flip of her hair, Jean had left the room.  
Nicoletta said as she joined her sister on the balcony, She tried ta get inta mah head.  
Did ya let   
No! She can' break through mah shields.  
Ah didn' think she could, Rogue replied, Ya know, weh're gonnah need ta buy some stuff ta fill up this room.  
Nicoletta grinned, Fine bah meh. As long as weh get Daddy's platinum card tho'.  
Tha' was the plan.

-------------------------------

Forty five minutes later, the sisters arrived at the already crowded table.  
Rogue, Nicoletta, Xavier said acknowledging their presence, Come in and take a seat. We were just about to begin.  
Silently Rogue took a seat next to a girl and guy that she had meet earlier, while Nicoletta took the seat between their father and Ororo. Dinner started immediately, and the room became filled with noise. Large dishes full of biscuits, mashed potatoes, veggie, and chicken made their way around the table as the hungry teens loaded the food onto their plate. As she passed the biscuits, Rogue looked across the table to her sister, who was in the middle of a discussion with Ororo and their father.  
the girl next to her began, Your name is, like, Rogue right?  
Rogue nodded, An' ya Kitty rahght?  
Kitty said cheerfully, So, like, where are you from?  
Rogue replied biting into a biscuit.  
De belle fille be a river rat den.  
Both girls turned their heads to the owner of the voice.  
Kitty shrieked, Don't, like, be cruel!  
Ah'm sure the swamp rat doesn' know any bettah, Rogue replied cooly, They live in bayous aftah all.  
Remy's eyes twinkled with amusement for a moment before he clutched his heart, Ya wound Remy chere.  
Ah could care less, was all Rogue said before she returned to eating her dinner and answering Kitty's questions.  
Remy just frowned. Dat never happens. Guess Remy jus' have ta try harder...'  
Before he could even open his mouth though, Jean directed her attention, and the rest of the table's as well, to Nicoletta.  
So Nicoletta, do you like your room?  
Nicoletta nodded, Yeah, Rogue an' Ah need ta get some stuff tho'. The rooms kindah emptah.  
Jean's face lit up, Really? I know! How about I take you and Rogue shopping to the mall? It'll give you a chance to see most of Bayville as well. I'll drive us.  
Nicoletta looked at Rogue, who had a scowl on her face. She obviously didn't want to go with the prep, Sure, tha'd beh great, jus' great...  
How could she say anything but that? The whole table was looking at her.  
Jean beamed at her, Great! It'll just be us three, oh, and Scott.  
Like, totally unfair Jean! Kitty cried, I like, so need to go to the mall!  
Jean sighed, Kitty, you always need to go to the mall.  
I, like, do not!  
Oh please Kitty, Jean replied rolling her eyes, You do too.  
Kitty frowned, I, like, do not Jean!  
Gawd, jus' let the gal go, Rogue muttered loud enough for everybody to hear.  
Jean glared at Rogue, while Kitty beamed at her.  
Fine Kitty, you can come this time.  
The girl opened her mouth to speak, but an alarm began to sound.  
Logan growled as he turned to Charles.  
Xavier placed his hands on his temple and closed his eyes. A moment later, he reopened them, It's the Brotherhood.

That's it for right now. Originally, I was going to introduce the brotherhood in this chapter, and have a nice little battle, but I figured I would update now and make it happen in the next chapter. Sue me. Hope you liked this chapter though.  
-Les723


	5. Meet The Brotherhood

Alright, I've finally gotten into the mood to update this story! Sorry it took so long, but whenever I tried to write this chapter, my brain just shut down. I was suffering from a deadly case of writers' block.it was horrible. shudders

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men.

Special thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter so long ago

****

Acrogirl, darkaceGambit, contents under pressure, The-Great-Eagleman, Sickmindedsucker, and Chica de los Ojos Café. Thank you all so much!

****

Nettlez: Glad you like this story. It was really sweet of you to check it out!

I hope you enjoy this encounter with the Brotherhood!

Chapter 4: Meet the Brotherhood

As soon as the words came out of Xavier's mouth, the students and adults were up and rushing out of the room. While the older teens and adults headed for their rooms, the others, who Rogue gathered were the "new recruits" that Scott had just yelled at, run to the windows, sigh, and then plop themselves onto the furniture. Wanting some answers, Rogue followed them, Nicoletta opting to take a glance out the window.

"Wha's goin' on?" she asked a smaller boy.

He looked up to her, startled, "You're talking to me?"

Rogue chuckled, "Yeah sugah. Can ya tell meh wha's goin' on?"

The girl beside him sighed, "Jamie's not much of a talker, but I am. Name's Jubilee."

Rogue nodded, "So wha's with all the commotion?"

"Well the Brotherhood's just arrived. They're these other mutants who don't share in the Prof's dream. They tend to do bad things and it's our job to stop them. I guess you could call us enemies."

"Oh..So why aren't ya'll getting' ready ta faght?"

"We're all still new here and the adults feel that we aren't experienced enough," Jubilee replied with annoyance. She obviously didn't share those same thoughts.

"Tha sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"So Ah take it tha all the people out there are the Brotherhood?" a voice came from behind the two.

"Yeah," Rogue replied to her sister, "The othahs are gonna go faght them."

Nicoletta chuckled, "Sounds lahke fun. Think daddy'll let us join?"

"No."

The occupants in the room turned to find Logan in his suit. His girls took one look and burst out laughing.

"Spandex? Ah pity ya'll," Rogue mumbled between laughs.

"Can it Stripes. And I mean it, both of you stay in here."

Nicoletta frowned, "But-"

"No. We have to see how good you are in the Danger Room before you go around kicking any butt," Logan said before disappearing.

Rogue and Nicoletta looked at each other, "Danger Room?"

Jubilee sighed, "Let me explain"

Shadow stood ready with the Brotherhood as the X-men began to appear.

"Took you X-geeks long enough," he sneered at Scott, "We were starting to think you had all run away like the little babies you are."

"You wish Shadow," Scott shot back, "What are you doing here?"

"Us? We're here to have some fun, right guys?"

The Brotherhood nodded, racing towards the X-men. The two teams collided, falling into their normal battles.

Xavier stood watching his X-men, not to concerned about the threat. Sure the Brotherhood was strong, but his X-men were better prepared. The two teams always seemed to be getting into little spars like this. If only he could help the Brotherhood to see his dream.

Footsteps brought him out of his thoughts, and he found Rogue and Nicoletta standing to his right.

"I thought Logan told you to stay inside?" he questioned the girls.

Rogue shrugged, "Daddy's always too protective. Besides, it's not lahke weh're fightin', weh're jus' watchin'."

Xavier smiled. They were just like their father, stubborn.

"So, who are these Brotherhood guys?" Nicoletta asked.

Xavier thought for a moment, "Very well. I see no harm in telling you."

He pointed to the spot where Kitty was engaged in battle with a green haired girl.

"That there is-"

It was obvious to Kitty that the Brotherhood had been training since the last time they had battled. Ivy was definitely stronger and faster. Not only was Ivy using her trademark whip, but she kept trying to grab Kitty with the knee length grass she had produced. The moment Kitty phased through the tangles the grass more grabbed her. There was no time for her to think!

"Oh poor Kitty," Ivy chided, "The grass too much for you?"

Kitty gave no reply, but frowned at Ivy before deciding to phase into the ground. At this point, the ground was her safest bet.

Ivy frowned, she wasn't supposed to do that! "Get out of the ground you stupid Cat!"

"I am, like look down!"

Ivy glance down just in time to see Kitty start phasing her into the ground. Soon all that could be seen of the plant girl was her head.

Bobby shot an icy blast at Avalanche as the boy cracked the ground beneath him again. The shot went flying off into the air, nearly hitting Storm, as Bobby lost his balance.

"This is getting really old Lance," he said as another quake landed Bobby on his butt.

Lance just laughed as he let out another quake, "You're just mad because you're losing."

"I'll show you mad!" Bobby yelled, sliding towards Lance on a sheet of ice. He rammed into Lance and lost his balance, sending both of them tumbling to the ground.

Lance recovered first, grabbing Bobby by the neck, "Now you're gonna get it."

Out of no where, a flash of lightning appeared, hitting Avalanche in his back. He fell to the ground, stunned.

Bobby looked up to see Storm overhead, "Thanks."

"No problem child."

Making sure Avalanche would be out for a while, Bobby coated him in a nice layer of ice before going to help Kurt subdue the slimy Toad.

Storm turned her attention back to Spyder as he tried to escape his own web, which she had wound around him using the wind.

"Just give it up already."

Sweetie laughed as Jean chucked another rocked at her, "You can't hit me that way Jeannie. Now it's my turn."

Sweetie disappeared as Jean blinked her eyes. The redhead placed her hands on her temples, trying quickly to locate the mutant.

"I'm right here Jean," a voice whispered into her ear.

Jean whipped her head around, coming face to face with Sweetie and her pretty glowing pink eyes.

"No!" Jean screamed as the hypnotic eyes grabbed hold of hers.

"It's time to take a nap Jean."

"No," Jean struggled, "I'm not tired. You can't make me."

"You are tired. Sleep Jean."

Jean's eyes fluttered before closing completely. Sweetie smirked, releasing he hold on Jean. The girl wound be out for a good hour.

"That was almost too easy," she murmured out loud, before a rock hit her on the head.

Sweetie fell to the ground unconscious and Jean opened her eyes.

'Sweet dreams.'

Bamf!

Kurt teleported out of the way of Toad's sickening projectiles. Why did he always get the gross little guy?

"Yo, where'd you go Fuzzie?"

"Behind you," Kurt said as he kicked Toad in the gut. The boy landed face first in the ground, instantly pushing himself face up.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Toad cried, snapping his tongue out at Kurt, catching the blue boy off guard. Toad's tongue wrapped around Kurt's ankle, preventing him from teleporting away.

"Gross! This will never come out!" Kurt cried as his leg was coated with the slimy spit.

Toad smiled, now he was in control of the fight. He had been tired of hopping away from Kurt.

Pulling Kurt closer, Toad released the ankle and grabbed Kurt by the shoulders with his hands. Kurt paled as Toad created a large projectile and sent it at his face. IT hit him dead center and Kurt could no longer see or breathe.

"Take that Yo!"

This was not good. Kurt tried to pry the gunk off his face, but the it was stuck to hid fur tightly.

"Heh. You won't be able to get tha-"

Kurt heard something hard hit the ground. The next thing he knew, he felt hands helping him pry off the gooey mess.

"You okay Kurt?"  
Kurt looked up to find Bobby offering him a hand, "Yeah. I'm fine."

Nearby, Toad lay frozen on the ground.

The Blob rushed toward Wolverine once more, his energy fading. No matter how hard he hit the older man, he never hurt him. Blob just couldn't comprehend what Logan's healing factor was doing. He punched the man in the ribs, a loud crack audible. Blob smirked, he had broken the Wolverine's ribs. Wolverine fell onto the ground, getting up immediately as the healing factor kicked in.

"Now you did it bub."

The Wolverine growled, and the enormous Blob turned, running away form the angry man. He didn't get that far. Logan knocked the fat boy to the ground, retracting his claws and punching him square in the head. Too bad Blob didn't have any healing factors.

The leaders of the X-men and Brotherhood once again squared off, determined to show who was the better fighter. Shadow wasted no time in transforming, his black wings and eyes appearing.

"Hope you're not too scared," Shadow snarled, "Or it'll be a quick fight."  
"I'm not scared of anything," Scott shot back with a optic blast.

"We'll see about that."

Xavier, Rogue and Nicoletta watched intently as the X-men beat the Brotherhood. The girls watched as their dad brought down the giant Blob without much trouble before turning their attention elsewhere. Rogue found her eyes wandering towards Kitty, where the teen had just put Ivy into the ground. 'Tha was a quick fight.' Kitty began to walk away, but stopped suddenly, turning around as the green haired girl said something. Rogue watched surprised as Ivy lifted herself above the ground with giant roots.

"Ah'd hate ta be Kitty raght now."

Nicoletta turned her attention to Scott as he battled the now demon looking Shadow. It was fun to watch the trade off of Scott's optic blasts and Shadow's quick footwork. Both guys seemed equally matched and neither was willing to back down. This was definitely about pride.

Scott allowed himself to smirk as his optic blast hit Shadow in the chest.

"Is that all you've got?"

Scott frowned, "What?"

"You're weak Summers," Shadow laughed, "My team has been practicing. We've gotten a lot stronger."

Shadow stared at Scott, feeling his emotions while dodging the blasts being thrown at him. He knew it was there somewhere. 'Where are you hiding it Summers?' Ah, there it was, fear. Shadow lifted his hand and a black mist began to flow out.

Scott saw it coming, but could not escape before the mist consumed him. He was thrown into a nightmare. Shadow stood there, waiting to see how it affected Scott.

In a flash, three playing cards landed next to Shadow, exploding on contact. He barely moved in time.

"Dat's not nice homme."

Shadow frowned turning to face the attacker, "Would you care to try Gambit?"

Remy shook his head, "Nah, Remy'll pass."

With Shadow's link cut off, Scott woke up instantly.

"Now look what you did Remy, Scott here's woken up" Shadow chided.

"Remy?" Scot asked before he caught sight of the thief, "What are you doing here? Did you defeat Chameleon?"  
"Chameleon?" Remy shrugged, "Remy couldn' find de homme."

"What do you mean you couldn't find him?" Scott shouted.

"Simple, Remy didn' see de homme. Do you see 'im?"  
Scott glanced quickly around, "No."

Their eyes fell on Shadow. "Alright, where is Chameleon?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!"

Shadow smirked, "He's meeting your new friends."

"New friends?" Scott echoed. What was he talking about. Realization hit Scott and he turned to the mansion. Xavier was standing there with Logan's daughters. Remy followed Scott's gaze, taking off the moment he saw what was going on. Unknown to the three, Chameleon was standing right behind them, getting ready to attack.

Nicoletta and Rogue watched with interest as Shadow took down Scott with the black mist. They were even more intrigued when the Cajun dropped out of the tree to help Scott. Now however, Scott was fighting Shadow fiercely and Remy was running towards them.

But why? The Professor seemed to have the same question. They watched as he closed his eyes for a moment. Reopening them in a hurry, "Girls, behind us!"

Rogue and Nicoletta spun around, Standing right behind them was a boy with a lizard tail, half blending into the surroundings.

"Hello," he greeted them before lunging at Nicoletta. Chameleon never reached her. In an instant, Rogue had ripped off her glove and grabbed hold of the boy for a second. She released him quickly and he fell to the ground unconscious. Remy was there a moment later, staring in shock as Rogue sprouted a tail much like the boy's.

"Merde. Wha did ya do to da homme chere?"

Rogue however was too busy clutching her head in pain.

She screamed loudly catching the attention of all before disappearing, blending into the background.

The X-men took the advantage of the distracted Brotherhood, knocking those still standing out cold, before rushing to Xavier and Rogue.

Alright, that's the end of this chapter. Yeah, Rogue and Nicoletta really didn't fight, but I promise they'll have a lot more action in up coming chapters! Sorry if any (or all) of the fighting was lame, this is my first time writing an action scene like this. Review! I'll try to update soon!

-Les723

REVIEW!


	6. Breakfast With a Side of Cajun

College has kept me busy, so I haven't been able to update that quickly. Hopefully things will start to slow sown…

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-men, but a girl can hope can't she?

Thanks to:

**NaijaStrawberrie**

**shadow**

**My PenName is…**

**sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme**

**Gulogirl**

Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter; I hope you enjoy this one!

"speech"

'thoughts'

_/flashback/_

Sistahs

Chapter 5: Breakfast with a side of Cajun

_/It was cold. Light brown hair whipped in the wind. He stood atop a cliff, looking down at the unsuspecting military base Blending into his surroundings, he set off down the steep paths. The guards never saw him coming, falling to the ground with a single slash of his blade, their blood soaking the ground. An alarm began to sound, and as the guards ran out to find the predator, he slipped in unnoticed, tossing a grenade behind him. He continued on, ignoring the large blast and painful screams that rang out into the night./_

Rouge bolted straight up, wrapping her arms around her torso. She took in a deep breath, trying to calm down. 'Wha' the hell was that?' She subconsciously reached to her right, looking for the glass of water she always kept on a nightstand. Her hand found nothing but air. "Where the hell am ah?"

"Rogue, tha' ya?" came a groggy voice.

Rogue turned her head to the voice waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, "Letta?"

"Yeah. Ya feelin' bettah now?"

"Except for the headache Ah'm fine. Wha' happened?"

Rogue heard the ruffling of the bed sheets and Nicoletta sat down on the edge of the bed, "Ya absorbed tha' creepy chameleon fellah an' collapsed," her sister replied, placing a hand on Rogue's shoulder.

"Tha' would explain the nightmare. How long have Ah been out?"

"Bout a day an a half. If ya haven't noticed, it's two am."

"Damn," Rogue replied, "Why do Ah feel lahke a train hit meh?"

The sisters heard a door open.

"Well my dear, I believe it is from a memory overload."

Rogue was unable to place the owner's voice, but Nicoletta recognized it right away.

"Mornin' Mistah McCoy."

"Please dear, call me Hank," he replied, flicking on the lights.

Rogue blinked a few times, her eyes growing wide in shock as she saw a large blue beast standing in front of her.

Nicoletta saw her sister's surprise and wasted no time, "Sis, this is Hank, he's the medic 'round here."

Rogue smiled, "Nice ta meet ya."

"Likewise. So tell me, how are you feeling?"

"Sides the headache, Ah'm fahne. Ah am a bit hungry too."

Nicoletta laughed, "Ah'll go get ya some breakfast, k?"

Remy was once again wide awake at two in the morning. As a thief, he had learned to go without sleep for a week. Sighing, Remy decided to head down to the kitchen for an early breakfast. It beat having to deal with all of the annoying kids and the ever presence shortage of food. He walked into the kitchen to find the delicious smell of pancakes and bacon in the air. Nicoletta stood at the stove, a large plate of pancakes nearby on the counter. She was starting the bacon, and Remy's mouth was watering. Without hesitation, he walked up to the plate, reaching for the delicious looking food.

"Don' ya dare," Nicoletta said, slapping his hand away, "They're for Rogue. She's jus' woken up an' is hungry."

Remy arched his brows, "De chere be awake?"

Nicoletta turned around smiling, "Yeah, she jus' woke up a few minutes ago."

"Dat's great p'tite. Tell ya what, Remy'll finish up de breakfast an' bring it down for all of us to share, k? You jus' go keep chere company."

Nicoletta thought about it for a moment before laughing, "Really?. Tha's sweet of ya Cajun. Sure, ya finish the breakfast an' ya can eat with us. Ya bettah not bothah Rogue too much though, got it?"

"Oui p'tite," Remy said bowing, "Remy'll behave, he promises."

"All your vitals seem perfectly fine Rogue."

"See Hank, Ah told ya so. All Ah need is a little sleep an' some food an' Ah'll be fahne."

He chuckled, "Just like your father. I'd prefer that you stay here until morning and then you're free to leave, just to be safe."

"Alrigh."

The door opened, and Nicoletta appeared.

"Where's the food sugah?"

"Oh, someone's bringin' it down," Nicoletta replied casually.

"Well they bettah hurry, Ah'm starvin."

"Dis fast enough for ya chere?" came the smooth Cajun voice.

Rogue looked up at the man and then to her sister, "Ya didn'…"

Nicoletta put on an innocent face.

"Ya did."

"He offahed to cook, so Ah figured Ah'd let'em."

Rogue turned back to Remy, "Thanks for the food, now scram, Ah wanna eat in peace."

Remy smiled sweetly at her, "Sorry chere, but de p'tite here promised Remy he could eat wit' ya if he made de breakfast."

"Ah hate ya Letta."

Nicoletta smacked her sister playfully on the shoulder, "No ya don'. Now be nice."

"Fahne," Rogue replied gruffly as she was handed a plate. Hank pulled out three chairs, and they gathered around Rogue's bed, eating their breakfast in peace.

Rogue hated to admit it, but the Cajun was an excellent cook. "Wha?" she asked angrily as she felt his eyes watching her.

"Remy jus' wonderin' if ya like de food chere?"

Rogue mumbled something.

"Wha' was dat?"

He only got more mumbles.

"Gonna have ta speak up chere, Remy can' here ya."

"Ah said it's great Swamp Rat, now leave meh alone."

Remy smirked, moving his chair closer to her, "Remy prides himself in bein de best chere, an' not jus' in cookin' if ya know wha' Remy means."

Rogue cast him an evil glare, "Say somethin' lahke tha' again, an' you'll be eatin' mah fist."

Remy opened his mouth to speak, but Nicoletta quickly interjected, "This is really good Cajun, reminds meh of the South."

Remy nodded, "Name's Remy p'tite. Sounds better dan Cajun."

"Mah name's Nicoletta _Cajun_, not petite."

"Touche."

It was then that Hank chose to rise, "Thank you for the wonderful breakfast, but I need to get an early start on a lab. If you'll excuse me."

The three mumbled farewell, and returned to the uneasy silence.

They sat there for a few minutes, unsure of what to say. Finally, without notice, Remy grabbed Rogue's chin in his gloved fingers, turning it towards him.

"Somethin' botherin' ya chere?"

Rogue was speechless as she felt his hand and gaze.

"Come on chere, ya can tell Remy."

Once again Rogue mumbled something, and Remy moved his face closer. Slowly, he brought his lips to hers, planting a quick peck on them.

Rogue's eyes widened and she shoved him back, jumping off the bed and running out of the med lab.

Remy licked his lips, "Tasty."

A hand slapped his right cheek, and Nicoletta stood above him, her eyes filled with anger.

"Why'd ya go an' do tha'? Things were just fahne?"

"Chere seemed sad. Remy was jus' tryin' to cheer her up."

"By kissin' her?"

"He t'ought it's make chere feel better."

Nicoletta shook her head before going after Rogue.

Remy just sat there confused, it always worked on the other women.

'Rogue isn't like the other women,' a little voice replied in his mind.

Alright, that's the end of this chapter. A little boring and weird, but oh well. I don't like how it turned out, but I had to have some transition to get the Romy started.

Umm yeah, that's it, review!

-Les723


End file.
